Family Found
by Katrinelife
Summary: Buffy is given the ability to receive clean power once she refuses the dark. The only problem is the power is connected to a friend how will he react?
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.

Scene where Buffy gets kicked out by friends only Spike shows up just as Buffy is walking out of her house

"What's going on Luv", asked Spike as he noticed Buffy about to walk out of her home and her friends giving her the evil eye behind her

"Nothing Spike, they just voted me off", replied Buffy as she walked out onto her front lawn

"What the bloody hell do you mean", asked Spike as he got off his dirt bike ready for a fight

"I think she's making a Survivor reference about how they vote off the strongest competition", replied Andrew in his irritating voice

"It's nothing Spike, I made to many mistakes and they don't need mistakes that will cost lives", said Buffy as she continued to walk away from her home

"It's not nothing you've kept all of those whelps alive and they treat you with such little respect", yelled Spike as he looked at the door the Scoobies were staring out of knowing there wasn't enough time to de invite Spike and in about five minutes there would probably be a massacre and they would be on the loosing end

"Spike don't worry they're better off with out me", whispered Buffy as she looked down not wanting to make a big deal about it

"This is", began Spike stopping as a portal opening in the middle of the yard. Two white-cloaked men jumped out and grabbed the struggling Buffy into the portal before anyone could react and the portal closed just as fast

"What happened", asked Giles as he ran out of the house with the rest of the Scoobies and Sits following

"I don't bloody know did the evil witch come back or something", asked Spike as he looked at the yard where the portal had appeared

"Hay I resent that", replied Willow as she crossed her arms and pouted

"Well Buffy probably resents being kicked out of her home by her so called friends and being kidnapped to god knows where", Spike shot back

"Does anyone know what this burn pattern is", asked Xander as he tried to get a better view of a small symbol where the portal had been which was hard with his one eye

"It's from a time portal, very rare it's used by the Powers that Be", replied Anya matter o factly

The group just stood around looking at the mark to the frustration of Spike

"Well are you going to stand around doing nothing or are you going to save Buffy", shouted an irritated Spike trying very hard not to eat one of them to teach the others a lesson

"Let's see if we can find any information of this happening before", suggested Willow knowing that if she wanted to keep her neck in one piece she had to do something productive

"Why do we have to listen to him", asked Kennedy

"Because we want to live to fight the First because Spike is ten times worst then the First when Buffy isn't around", replied Willow as she look towards the house know if they hadn't kicked Buffy outside she would have been protected by the spell that surrounded the house

The group then quietly headed into the house and hit the books while Buffy was brought to a white cloud like room.

"What the hell is going on", asked Buffy as the two men let her go

"You are not strong enough to defeat the First, you refused to connect with the darkness of your powers so the Powers that Be are giving you an alternative to save the world. You will go back in time and retrieve a slayer that will assist you", said one of the men

"I'm listening", replied Buffy as she looked at the two robed men not knowing what to expect

"You are one of the most powerful slayers of all time and you will need the help of another powerful slayer to save the future of humanity", added the second

"Why does it have to involve time travel", asked a curios Buffy

"You can not use Faith because she has very minimal power compared to you and you can not use a Sit because they are inexperienced", said the first man as he walked up to Buffy and held out a hand holding a silver circle necklace that was one inch in diameter and had a small red jewel in the center and inscribing all around it

"What does this do", asked Buffy as she accepted the necklace

"This necklace will provide you with the ability to travel through time and will give you more powers when you return. The slayer that returns with you will wear this necklace", added the second man as he produced a necklace identical to Buffys except it had a purple stone

"When you begin your journey you will see stages of this slayers life so that you can better understand her and have an easier time convincing her to come with you", replied the first man

"So what if I mess up the time line completely", asked Buffy

"That is impossible because it has already happened and everything will turn out as it is now you will only have another slayer that with you will be powerful enough to defeat the First", said the second man

"Okay I'll do it but only to save the world", replied Buffy thinking this might get her back on the good side of her friends

"You must first put on your necklace and accept the other one to give to the other slayer", said the first man

Buffy complied putting the necklace on and taking the other one from the second man, putting it into her jeans pocket

"So what kind of girl am I going to be looking for", asked Buffy ready to take on this new mission

"You will know her because you will watch every few years of her life until she is eighteen years old and then you will be able to talk to her, to comfort her in her time of need and then she will help you in your time of need. Once you convince her the two of you will come back here for further instructions", answered the second man

"Let's get the show on the road, I want to get home before breakfast", said Buffy and then she was transported to an old cobble stone path surrounded by tall buildings. The path was quiet and all of the buildings were dark except for one so Buffy figured that's where she had to go.

As Buffy stepped up to the window she could hear yelling and screaming of a woman but she could only see an adult man with blue as blue eyes, dirty blond hair, dressed in very odd looking clothes and a young boy about seven with his back facing her with the same odd clothing. Curiosity got the best of her so she tried to look in further and to her surprise she fell right through the wall of the house.

"Leave it to the Powers", said Buffy as she got up to get a better look around. Her fall didn't seem to gain the attention of the two in the room so she walked further into the house to see if she could find this slayer that was to come to the twenty first century with her

As she entered the kitchen a young women in a maids uniform was bouncing around boiling water and warming blankets

"Well welcome to the world of subservient women, she can't be the Slayer", stated Buffy as she walked out of the room. Finally finding the one where all the yelling and screaming was coming from so she decided to see what was going on

"Come on Annie the baby is almost here", said the mid wife

"Great you what me to see the slayers birth or something", asked Buffy facing the ceiling

"Look Annie it is a beautiful baby girl what is her name to be", asked the mid wife

"Her names is to be Elizabeth Sarah", replied Annie as she held her new baby girl

"Would you like the men folk to come in to see Miss. Elizabeth", asked the mid wife as she cleaned the room up

"Yes will you please", asked Annie as she looked at her baby

The mid wife left the room and returned with the man and the boy. Buffy didn't pay much attention to them she was to busy wondering how long and how many scenes she was going to see from this slayers life. She was finally bought back to reality and listened to the conversation that the young boy was having next to his Mothers bed.

"Well honey what do you think of your baby sister", asked Annie to her son

"She is very pretty", the boy replied as he looked at the baby

Buffy couldn't see his face but the way he said it reminded her of how she sounded when Dawn was born. As the two talked the father walked next to Buffy looking at his family with a smile then joked, "Now you'll have some one else to tell your poetry to instead of William", knowing his son would never give poetry up

But the boy took his Fathers comment seriously and looked at his Father, "No please Father, I love Mammas poetry"

For the first time Buffy looked at the boys face and nearly had a heart attack. She put the style of clothing, the blue penetrating eyes, Mothers name Annie and his name William and she screamed in shock, "Spike"


	2. 2

"Just wonderful", stated Buffy as everything blurred and reformed into the parlor

"Elizabeth sweet have you seen William", asked Annie to the four year old girl who was staring out the window

"He'st in his room they beat on him again, I wish I could have helped him", answered Elizabeth as she pointed to four teenagers boys in the street

"I'll go check on the poor dear, why don't you go stay with Nanny Francis and baby Blake", replied Annie

"Okay Mother but you should know they broke his glasses again", said Elizabeth as she walked away

"This day just keeps getting better and better", stated Buffy as she followed Elizabeth to another room

"Hello Miss. Elizabeth how are you today", asked Nanny Francis

"Well, how is Father and Blake", asked Elizabeth

"Your Father is no better but no worst, Blake on the other hand is worst", answered Nanny Francis as she pointed to a crib next to the bed the Father was laying on

"Hi Father, how are you", asked Elizabeth as she walked up to him

"Fine Lizzy, just fine", said the Father weakly

"Baby Blake how are you", stated Elizabeth as she looked at the year old baby who was in a deep sleep

"Why don't you go Miss. Elizabeth, we don't need you getting ill as well", interrupted Nanny Francis

"William", whispered Elizabeth as she crept in his room

"What do you want nibblet", asked William as he sat up

"I figured Mother would do more damage then good, I wanted to check on you my self", answered Elizabeth as she sat next to him

"I'm fine they just like to tease me cause Father is ill and I like poetry as well", said William

"I think Blake is also getting ill he starts wheezing and his lips turn blue", stated Elizabeth

"Why don't we forget our worries for now and play one of your dream games", asked William as he went to a toy chest under a window

"Okay I got my dolls", smiled Elizabeth as she look two dolls out of her dress pocket

"So what happened in the one last night", asked William as he set a handfuls of tin soldiers on the floor

"There were a lot of people fighting but there were two girls one eliminated by red and the other by purple they were trying to protect one of the people who were suppose to be bad but wasn't", answered Elizabeth as the tin soldiers were the bad guys and the two china dolls were the protectors

"Slayer dreams already poor girl", mused Buffy

"Who's here William", asked Elizabeth as they could hear someone knocking on the outside door

"It's Doctor Jones, he must be here to help Father and Blake", answered William as he knelt on the toy chest and looked out the window

"William they locked the door, what's going on", asked Elizabeth as they heard the door lock from the other side

"Why do I have to see this", asked Buffy as the scene blurred and they were now in a grave yard

Summers Residence

"Have you found any thing more about that symbol", asked Spike as he walked into the living room where the Scoobys had the table covered in books

"The last time this happened was when a slayer disappeared in eighteen hundred, unfortunately that's all we know", answered Willow

"For now no need to go murder on us", whimpered Xander as he buried his nose in a book

"Why'd they have to die Mother why", begged William as he and Elizabeth stood in front of two fresh graves

"Yes Mother why Blake was so young and innocent and Father had done nothing wrong", added Elizabeth as she looked up at Annie

"It was the lords will we couldn't stop it, your Father was old and could not fight the fever and Blake was young and there for couldn't fight", stated Annie as she lead her two children away

"Poor family no wonder William turns into a Mommas boy", said Buffy as the scene changed again

Cobblestone street

"Tell me what's wrong with you or you are not allowed back in my house", screamed Annie from her door way to a 16 year old Elizabeth

"There's nothing wrong", answered Elizabeth

"There is you come home so many nights bloodied and beaten, I fear you have done wrong please tell me you haven't", cried Annie

"I can't tell you I'm sorry but I can't", whispered Elizabeth as Annie sadly closed the door

"Elizabeth please Elizabeth stop, Mother will surly except you back if you tell her what your goings on are", stated William as he ran behind her retreating form

"I'm sorry William but I've been sworn to secrecy, I can't come back I'm sorry", whispered Elizabeth as she stood in front of William

"I knew you'd say that nibblet so here there's some clothes and money be safe and take care", replied William as he handed her a small leather backpack

"Thank you William and hopefully one day we will find one another again", smiled Elizabeth through tears

"Better make that a promise luv you're the only family I have besides Mother", said William as he watched Elizabeth run off into the dark

"This is pathetic why do people none the less two siblings have to go through so much pain", asked Buffy as the scene changed and she was now standing next to Elizabeth

"Why oh why god did Cecily have to say William was beneath her, why couldn't I have got to him before that vampire bit him, he never would have been turned and he wouldn't have turned Mother", cried Elizabeth as she watched too late Spike staking Annie

"Oh god that's why he freaked when I said it", stated Buffy as Spike and Drusilla ran out of the house and away from them

"Who are you how did you get here", asked Elizabeth as she jumped away from Buffy

"You can see me", asked Buffy as she looked around to see no one else


	3. 3

"Yes, why wouldn't I be able to see you are you mad", asked Elizabeth as she looked directly at Buffy

"The Powers That Be sent me to get you to help me, I'm a slayer from 2003", answered Buffy

"Why would I help you I couldn't even help my family", said Elizabeth as she looked at the pile of vampire dust that was once her mother

"Because Spike's good again and you could at least have one member of your family alive or undead what ever", replied Buffy

"Who's Spike there's no one named that in my family", stated Elizabeth

"Sorry it's a nick name his real name is William he's been a vampire for over a century and now he has a soul and works for me for the good of society", said Buffy as Elizabeth looked at the alley where William and Drusilla had just went

"Okay what do I have to do", asked Elizabeth

"All you have to do is put on this necklace and we'll be on our way to my time", answered Buffy as she took the necklace out of her pocket and held it out to Elizabeth

Summers Residence

"Some one hurry we have a problem", yelled a sit as she looked out the picture window

"There's got to be at least fifteen turakhans out there what are we going to do, when Buffy fought one she was almost killed", added another

"Cancel on the books everyone grab a weapon and be prepare", yelled Willow as she closed her book

Buffy

"I'll go with you but if William isn't there I'm leaving", replied Elizabeth as she excepted the necklace and put it on

"You have done very well, the medallions you both wear will increase your strength and ability to protect your friends and family", stated the clocked man as the two woman appeared in the white room

"Thank you and can you send me home now", asked Buffy

"Yes of course just remember that you gain strength from your family as well as your medallions", said the man as the two were transported to Buffys front porch

"What are these monsters", asked Elizabeth as they looked on to the sits and Scoobies fighting the turakhan

"Very old vampires even past fruit juice mouth", stated Buffy as they grabbed two excess swords off the porch

"Lets have some fun", laughed Elizabeth as they ran into the fight

"What's happening", asked Kennedy as the turakan she was facing turned to dust followed by a red streak

"I don't know but everyone stay still", replied Willow as they watched flashes of red and purple destroy the turakhan

"That was very interesting", said Elizabeth as she and Buffy stopped when all of the turakans were destroyed

"Buffy you're okay, what happen", asked Dawn

"Oh lets see I was sent to the past where I was told by the powers to watch home movies of another slayers life, then the two of us come home to find a massacre", stated Buffy as she looked at the sits and Scoobies who were severely worst for wear

"We're sorry we kicked out you out Buffy, Faith isn't as strong as you", cried Rona as they watched a knocked out Faith being carried back to the house

"Fine what ever, where's Spike", asked Buffy as she looked among the people finally spotting him bleeding out on the ground

"Buffy what happen were you able to stop them", whispered Spike as Buffy turned him over

"Lord can't take him, not when I've just found him", cried Elizabeth as she bent next to Buffy beside him

"Help me get him inside", replied Buffy as she took him under his arms then Elizabeth took his feet

"I must be hallucinating I swear I see my sister", stated Spike as they carried him into the house

"You're not Spike, Elizabeth is here", replied Buffy as they lay him on the floor with the rest of the wounded

"Oh Bloody Hell", swore Spike as he looked back at Elizabeth


	4. 4

"Come on get the wounded patched, most serious wounds first", commanded Buffy as she looked around at the chaos

"Buffy I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen", cried Dawn as Buffy grabbed some of her med supplies

"Elizabeth stay with Spike I'm going to help with the Sits", said Buffy as she handed her a pile of compression patches

"I thought you were long dead how are you here", asked Spike as Elizabeth started working on his chest wound

"Buffy brought me here. I guess my dream came true though two woman surrounded by light save the defector", stated Elizabeth as she tried not to cry

Two Hours Later

"He's resting", whispered Elizabeth as she still sat next to Spike

"Come on lets get something to drink", said Buffy as she gently took Elizabeth by her shoulder

"Okay we probably need to talk, he didn't say much before he passed out", answered Elizabeth as she stood up

"Who's this lovely young lady and what are you wearing", asked Xander as Elizabeth and Buffy walked into the Kitchen

"Spikes sister", replied Buffy as Elizabeth sat at the island and Buffy got two mugs out of the cabinet

"Hold it dead boy jr. has a sister who's alive", yelled Xander

"Buffy took me from 1880 because of the Powers and I take it you don't like my brother", stated Elizabeth

"He doesn't like Spike because he hates the idea I like him even though he's a vampire", said Buffy as Xander walked out of the room

"So how long have you known my brother", asked Elizabeth as Buffy gave her a cup of hot chocolate

"A few years but I'm finally starting to understand him and I'm really wiggin that I treated him badly for so long", answered Buffy as she sat in front of Elizabeth

"You love him don't you", stated Elizabeth

"At first I just tolerated him, then I used him because I was messed, and now I hope there's still enough of his love for me to make it up to him", replied Buffy

"Good to know, so what type of evil are you facing", asked Elizabeth

"The First Evil and his Army of Turakans", said Buffy as Dawn walked into the room

"Spike's waking up he thinks he's still going crazy with his sister being around", stated Dawn as she looked at the floor

"Dawn could you lend Elizabeth a set of your clothes, I'll bring Spike some blood and explain everything to him", replied Buffy as she went to the fridge and took out a pint of blood

"Sure", answered Dawn as she lead Elizabeth to the stairs as Buffy nuked the blood

"Hay Spike how you feeling", asked Buffy as she sat next to Spike on the living room floor

"Like hell", said Spike as Buffy helped him sit up and handed him the cup of blood

"You know you aren't going crazy your sister is here", stated Buffy

"I figured as much with all the sits gabbing about the stunt the two of you pulled, what's she going to think of me. I'm responsible for the death of our Mum", replied Spike as he sipped at the cup

"She knows that and she understands why you did it, for the same reason she came here with me. Family is a powerful thing and you've lost so much. First your Father and little brother, then your mother kicked her out and then your mom got sick. Elizabeth watched you stake you Mother so since she hasn't killed you already I think you're in the clear", answered Buffy as Elizabeth walked into the room in modern dress

"It is truly good to see you again big brother", smiled Elizabeth as she sat next to Buffy

"You too nibblet and you're a slayer that's why you wouldn't say why you had to leave", said Spike as Elizabeth took him in a gentle hug

"That's right", replied Elizabeth

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion but we must decide what to do about the other turakans", stated Giles as he walked up to the group

"You saw Buffy and me fight those demons we should have no trouble with more", answered Elizabeth


	5. 5

"That's true but you never now there could be variables that you're unaware of", answered Giles

"You're such a stick in the mud like my watcher, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, we can defeat this evil", said Elizabeth as she looked up from Spike

"Exactly me and Elizabeth will deal with things with or without your help so decide by tomorrow morning", replied Buffy as she stood up and walked out of the room with Elizabeth following

"Buffy, Elizabeth are you crazy", asked Spike as he caught up to them sitting on the back porch

"No brother we see very clearly how the world will be saved so decide are you with us or not", retorted Elizabeth'

"You both know I'd follow you to hell and back but that doesn't make it any less dangerous", stated Spike

"Spike quit the big brother with the stick up the ass routine and give your sister a hug. I going to bed", yelled Buffy as she stood up and walked back into the house

"She does have a point what has it been for you since I left 120 years or so", asked Elizabeth as Spike sat next to her

"I'm sorry I didn't understand", said Spike as he looked at his hands

"About what", asked Elizabeth

"The Slayer Dreams I just thought it was something fun to play when it really caused you a lot of pain at night", whispered Spike

"You didn't know then so how did you find out they're painful", asked Elizabeth as she shrugged it off

"Buffy and Faith you can hear them screaming at times all the way from the basement", stated Spike

"You know Buffy loves you", replied Elizabeth as Spike lifted his head

"No she doesn't I'm just the best warrior", stated Spike

"Talk to her she saw a lot about what happen as I was growing up so she saw a lot of you, may be she was able to distinguish the beast from the man with a soul", smiled Elizabeth as she stood up and left Spike on the porch

"Buffy are you still awake", whispered Spike as he opened Buffys bedroom door

"Yah enjoying the silence all of the girls are asleep in the living room, come in", said Buffy as she sat up on her bed

"I know this is crazy but I need to say this, I love you Buffy and I don't want to see you hurt on some fool quest, I'm not asking you for anything when I say I love you it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me, I love what you are, what you do and how you try but sometimes you can't try when others aren't ready", replied Spike as he stepped into the room and paced from one wall to the other

"Sit down you're making me dizzy, may be you should ask for something and may be they should be ready to try there's no better time", smiled Buffy as she had Spike sit with her on the bed

"What should I ask for from you", asked Spike as he raised an eye brow

"All the love and caring that you deserve, that I refused to give you before, thanks to seeing Elizabeths life I saw yours and I wanted to apologize, you deserve more from me then I ever gave you. I just hope that you'll give me another chance", answered Buffy

"So where do we start", asked Spike

"Naptime", stated Buffy

"Naptime", mimicked Spike as Buffy lay on her bed

"You once got the nerve to say that you wanted the emotion the warmth, so come here", replied Buffy as Spike slowly lay on her bed and she cuddled to his chest

"My beautiful Buffy", whispered Spike as they both fell asleep

Few Hours Later

"Time to see if they think we're crazy or not", said Buffy as she slowly got out of the still sleeping Spikes arms and tip toed out of the room

"The SITs believe us but your friends are not sure, it stems from your friends Xander and his eye", stated Elizabeth as she stood just outside Buffys room

"I guess they've run out of patience with the chance to die, I guess it's just you and me then", whispered Buffy as she peeked back at the sleeping Spike

"You don't want to involve my brother do you", asked Elizabeth

"You saw last night we have a fighting chance where they don't, come on if we leave now there's a possibility they'll never know we're missing", answered Buffy as the two headed down the stairs

"Giles have you seen Buffy or Elizabeth", asked Spike as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen

"No, I'd figure you'd know", answered Giles as Dawn came running down the stairs

"We've got a small problem Buffy left this on my door", replied Dawn as she handed Spike a piece of paper

"Since I know you'd all try and stop me and Elizabeth we're going on our own to the school. Don't worry everyone things will be fine and we'll go shopping tomorrow per usual, I'm having a wicked shoe craving and Elizabeth needs to get clothes for this era, Love Buffy", read Spike

"We've got to go help them", said Willow to what Spike just read

"So you think we can really do this", asked Elizabeth as they looked at the countless turakhans

"Who else can", answered Buffy as the turakhan charged at then


	6. Chapter 6

"The Earth is doomed I said it once and I'll say it again", yelled Giles as the Scoobies and Sits ran through the school heading for the seal

"Buffy and Elizabeth must know what they're doing I'm not going to loose Buffy or my baby sister", replied Spike as they made their way down the stairs and into the basement

"What took you guys so long I thought you'd at least make it for the end of the battle", laughed Elizabeth as she helped a limping Buffy walk

"You mean all the Turakan are dead and all that happened to the two of you is a broken ankle and a scratch to the face", asked Xander as everyone examined the two girls

"No just a twisted ankle and a bunch of broken finger nails", answered Buffy as she held up her hands pouting

"So you were saying there are malls around here, may be we should go and see if we can get our nails patched up", suggested Elizabeth

"You two crazy fools you could have gotten hurt worse then that and they say I'm insane", yelled Spike as he picked the two girls up and into a hard hug

"What the", whispered Buffy as Spike dropped them and the necklaces started to glow

"No", cried Elizabeth as Spike fell to the floor his skin turning ashen

"What's going on why won't it stop", added Buffy then it suddenly did

"No, no it cant be", whispered Dawn

"He looks like one of the Volcano Mummies", added Giles as Buffy and Elizabeth knelt at the still figures side

"Oh gods", stated Buffy as she reached a shaking hand out to touch Spikes frozen face

"What the bloody hell happened, why can't I move", asked Spike as Buffys hand brushed his lips causing skin to appear

"Get the stuff off him", yelled Dawn as Elizabeth and Buffy were already working at it

"Wait a minute something's wrong", stated Spike once the girls had freed him

"What Spike", asked Elizabeth

"My heart, my heart it's beating", laughed Spike as he held his chest

"I guess Slayers and their friends do get a happy endins", smiled Rona as everyone was laughing and smiling

"I think it's time for you to all go home and back to your families I'm sure they miss you", replied Buffy from were Spike was hugging her

"Family found for everyone", laughed Elizabeth


End file.
